John Newton (engineer)
|died= |placeofbirth= Norfolk, Virginia |placeofdeath= New York City |placeofburial= West Point National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=John Newton |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1842–1886 |rank= Brigadier General |commands=I Corps Chief of Engineers |battles= American Civil War *Peninsula Campaign *Maryland Campaign **Battle of South Mountain **Battle of Antietam *Battle of Fredericksburg *Battle of Salem Church *Battle of Gettysburg *Atlanta Campaign **Battle of Peachtree Creek *Battle of Natural Bridge |laterwork=Commissioner of Public Works, New York City (1886–88) President, Panama Railroad Company (1888–95) }} John Newton (August 25, 1822 – May 1, 1895) was a career engineer officer in the United States Army, a Union general in the American Civil War, and Chief of the Corps of Engineers. Early life Newton was born in Norfolk, Virginia, a city his father represented in the U.S. Congress for 31 years, He ranked second in the United States Military Academy class of 1842 and was commissioned in the Corps of Engineers. He taught engineering at the Military Academy (1843–46) and constructed fortifications along the Atlantic coast and Great Lakes (1846–52). He was a member of a special Gulf Coast defense board (1856) and Chief Engineer, Utah Expedition (1858). Civil War Though a fellow Virginian, Newton did not follow Robert E. Lee but stood firm for the Union. Newton helped construct Washington defenses and led a brigade in the Peninsula Campaign. In the Maryland Campaign, at South Mountain, he led a bayonet charge that resulted in taking the enemy position, and also fought at the Battle of Antietam. As a division commander in the VI Corps, he participated in the Battle of Fredericksburg. After that disastrous defeat, he and other generals journeyed to see President Abraham Lincoln and informed him of their lack of confidence in Army of the Potomac commander, Maj. Gen. Ambrose E. Burnside. This was one of the causes of Burnside's relief in January 1863, but it also wounded Newton's career; his appointment to major general on March 30, 1863, was withdrawn the following year when his involvement was understood. In the Battle of Chancellorsville, Newton was wounded at Salem Church. At Gettysburg, he replaced the slain Maj. Gen. John F. Reynolds in command of the I Corps and led it through the defense of Pickett's Charge. He retained command of I Corps until the Army of the Potomac was reorganized in 1864 for Lt. Gen. Ulysses S. Grant's Overland Campaign. The I Corps was dissolved, and Newton was sent to the Army of the Cumberland. In the Atlanta Campaign, he commanded the 2nd Division, IV Corps, in Maj. Gen. George H. Thomas's command. He served under Sherman, who regarded him highly. At the Battle of Peachtree Creek, he prevented a dangerous Confederate movement against Sherman and his rapidly constructed works allowed him to turn back the Confederate thrust, a victory that put his official military career back on track. After the capture of Atlanta, Newton left active field duty and commanded the District of Key West and the Tortugas of the Department of the Gulf from 1864 to 1866. His last campaign resulted in a defeat at the Battle of Natural Bridge in Florida in March 1865, which temporarily enabled the Confederates to hold on to the state capital. Postbellum Returning to the Corps of Engineers, Newton oversaw improvements to the waterways around New York City and to the Hudson River above Albany. He also had charge of New York Harbor defenses until he was appointed Chief of Engineers in 1884. He is famed for blowing up New York's Hell Gate Rock with 140 tons of dynamite detonated on October 10, 1885. He retired from the Army in 1886 and served as Commissioner of Public Works, New York City (1886–88), and as President of the Panama Railroad Company (1888–95). He died in New York City and is buried at West Point National Cemetery. In 1899, the Corps of Engineers named a 175-foot paddlewheeler in Newton's honor; the boat was later used as the Minnesota Centennial Showboat until its destruction by fire in 2000. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. *History of Corps of Engineers Category:1822 births Category:1895 deaths Category:Union Army generals Category:People from Norfolk, Virginia Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War Category:Burials at West Point Cemetery da:John Newton